


My name.....

by Chumpella



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumpella/pseuds/Chumpella
Summary: This is just my first dungeons and dragons character's backstory. I'm trying to be more motivated to write, figured this might be a good start. I don't think it'll be the worst thing you've ever read.





	My name.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my first dungeons and dragons character's backstory. I'm trying to be more motivated to write, figured this might be a good start. I don't think it'll be the worst thing you've ever read.

My name is Chumpella. I grew up in a small hidden forest village. I was trained from a young age to be a Ranger. I was to help protect our home from outsiders that intended to harm us. Life was simple. Trips to towns were always exciting, seeing new things, mingling with all the different people. It was a nice change of pace from my boring village. It seemed like gnomes were always just puttering around and tinkering with various inventions and projects. It was more exciting than being a big sister, having to look out for my brother Alfie. Alfie had always been small, even for a gnome. He had been sickly since birth. I wanted something more. I craved adventure. I wanted out.

Life was mostly dull, until one day a group attacked our village. I didn’t recognize them but they all wore the same pin. They said we had created a device that turned rocks into gold. It was laughable, as if such a thing could exist. They didn’t believe us. As hard as the gnomes fought they slaughtered us. They destroyed the village I had lived in my whole life. The battle left me with a large gash over my left eye that turned into a gnarly scar. When I awoke I looked for survivors finding only my brother, who was too weak to fight. He had been able to get to the edge of the woods and hide until the threat was gone. I had failed my people. On that day I swore an “imma getchu bitch” oath to my brother. “These people will pay! I will murder them all.”

There was nothing left, so we left. Wandering from town to town as quickly as Alfie’s tiny legs could carry him. I began pickpocketing as a means to feed us. I learned through trial and error. An error, that lead to my right pinky being cut off by an angry merchant. My skills improved and I was able to keep us fed.

One night in a tavern Alfie and I sat quietly eating and drinking ale when I noticed something. A pin! That’s the pin that killed my people. The rage grew. I saw red. I smashed my mug on the table, leaving the handle and a connected shard. My blood boiled. I leapt from my chair, across the table, and drove the shard into the man’s jugular. I stabbed him repeatedly. He screamed and bled. I smiled. My smile faded quickly as I realized the man’s screams alerted more of his group. Just then a drunken melee spurred on by my actions erupted in the tavern. Chaos ensued. I rushed to attack more of the men with pins. I got in several good blows but I knew I needed to retrieve Alfie and get out. I was out numbered even with the help of the other drunks fighting. I scanned the tavern looking for Alfie. He was crouched in the corner. I made my way through the fighting. Alfie was almost within my reach when two men fighting with swords knocked me back. The men fell on top of him. I rushed over pushing the men away. Alfie had been stabbed. My brother was dead.My actions killed my brother. I had failed my people and now I had failed him. I ran from the tavern. “IMMA GETCHU BITCH!!!” For my people, for Alfie.

I became very untrusting. Always on the move from town to town, woods to woods. I stay as invisible as a gnome can be when in a town, constantly looking over my shoulder and always ready to fight. The men with the pins could be anywhere. Are they looking for me? Do they care? Who are they? 

I was alone until one day while eating some lunch in the woods I noticed a woodpecker trying to get my attention. I threw some berries out to it. “Whatever bird” I thought. When I continued on my way I noticed the bird seemed to follow me, and just kept following me. It seemed I had a new traveling companion. I named it Chirpella. Chirpella isn’t always perched on my shoulder but is usually perched somewhere nearby. I am no longer alone.


End file.
